A light guide plate is an important component in a liquid crystal display device and has a light-exiting surface and a back surface opposite to the light-exiting surface, wherein a scattering pattern (for example, a scattering network) may be provided on the back surface of the light guide plate, the scattering pattern allowing the light provided thereon to be scattered and emitted from the light-exiting surface for use in a liquid crystal panel. The above scattering pattern can be formed by curing a light guide ink. In another word, the light guide ink can be applied onto a predetermined region of the back surface of a light guide plate and then be cured to form a scattering pattern, wherein the light guide ink typically comprises a curable resin, a scattering particle, an initiator, a solvent, a pigment, an additive and the like.
Liquid crystal display devices will inevitably produce some electromagnetic radiation during use, resulting in adverse effects on human health.